A handheld instrument capable of being used with multiple types of tools—e.g., drill bits, screwdriver bits, sockets, etc. in standard and metric dimensions—is very popular because it provides a user with the ability to readily adapt the handheld instrument among a variety of workplace needs without requiring the user to carry along an extensive set of individually dedicated tools.
Each tool is fashioned to be axially inserted into a chuck of the handheld instrument, which typically positions the tool in close proximity to the handheld instrument's relatively large handle. As a result, the handheld instrument may at times be rather ineffective for use in spatially confined or difficult-to-reach locations.
In this connection, a powered handheld instrument—corded or cordless—may also be used. Although such a powered instrument, e.g., screwdriver, drill; is generally relatively long in length, it does provide the user with the ability to easily complete various tasks with less manual effort. In addition, the powered instrument generally includes a casing surrounding its motor that is rather large in relation to the tools, i.e., drill bits, screwdriver tips, sockets, and the like. For this reason, it has been difficult to use the powered instrument in areas of limited access.
The present invention is directed to addressing the spatial constraints frequently encountered by today's user during use of a handheld instrument capable of being utilized with various tools.